


Double Teaming

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sal wears a blindfold and Ash and Larry go to town on him basically, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Ash has an idea, and the boys are only too eager to try it.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 6: Free Use |Sensory deprivation| Waxplay
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Double Teaming

**Author's Note:**

> Of course one of these was going to be dedicated to my current OT3; of COURSE it was. I apologize for nothing!
> 
> Sorry for missing yesterday, guys; hopefully the twofer today will make up for it!

This had been Ash's idea. Naturally. Her creativity wasn't limited to paper, canvas, or her bike, after all.

"Is this okay?" she asked as she tightened the blindfold around Sal's head. "Not too tight?"

"Not too tight, no. It's just right." His whole life, Sal had heard that being deprived of one sense made all the others stronger. Having lived most of his life with only one eye, he could say that that wasn't the exact case; losing fifty percent of his vision didn't make his other senses better, he just learned to pay more attention to them.

With the blindfold on, Sal was certainly paying much more attention now. He was paying attention to Ash's hands, rough from making art and repairing vehicles, made their way down to his shoulders. He was paying attention to the scent of Larry's cologne and deodorant as he kissed his cheek. 

"You remember the safe word, Babe?" Larry's deep, husky voice was right in his ear. Sal shivered involuntarily.

"Gizmo."

"That's right." Ash's voice was soft and low in his other ear. "Are you ready?"

Sal nodded eagerly. 

"All right...spread your legs." Ash's domme voice had gotten better since the first time they'd tried this sort of thing. Sal could do nothing but obey.

He felt hands glide down his stomach, pausing where his pubic hair started. Another set of hands slid up his inner thighs, sending jolts of pleasure to his groin. His inner thighs had always been sensitive. 

He bit his lip to bite back a whimper as he felt something cool and slick cover his hole. The same time something large pushed through, something hot and wet enveloped his cock. 

Unable to see what was happening, Sal had no choice but to lay back and give into the pleasure that was being given to him; he didn't just feel the vibrating dildo stroking his prostate or the mouth sucking the the tip of his dick, he was aware of the scent of Larry's shampoo, the sounds of Ash's moans, the feeling of the cotton bedspread underneath him. There was a hand on his chest, pinching his nipple; there were two hands, one on each of his knees, keeping his thighs apart. Sal was actually very aware of the fact that he was curling his toes; something that had always escaped him during masturbation or sex in the past.

He almost liked the split second before his orgasm more than the actual feeling of orgasming. Time always seemed to stand still, during those seconds. He moaned as he released onto the tongue of whoever was sucking him off; instinctively he tried to close his legs, but he couldn't, since the body that was fucking him was still there. 

Sal thought they were done by that point. But apparently his partners were just getting started; almost as soon as the vibrator left his ass, something warmer and slimmer (but only by a little) took its place. "My turn," he heard in Larry's voice. 

"Mine, too." Sal felt a warm weight move over his chest and shoulders and finally over his face. "Come on, you...open your mouth..."

Sal recognized the scent in front of his nose instantly. It was a smell that always made him hard; though he'd just been spent, it made his cock twitch. 

Eagerly, he did what he was told. Being with Ash had taught him that he really liked being told what to do. His tongue slipped past the dark curls he knew where there and quickly found his prize; her wetness was both sweet and savory on his tongue. He licked slowly, trying to make it last for her longer than it had for him.

" _Mmm_...yeah, that's right..." Her breath hitched, and then Sal was painfully aware of the feeling of a fist pulling his bangs. He could only whimper against her clit, which made her inner thighs tremble around his face.

" _Fuck..._ " he heard. The pace between his legs was growing faster, more erratic; that was how he knew Larry was just as close as Ash. 

As a teenager who'd watched and read porn, he'd always thought that the possibility of all parties involved cumming at the same time had been completely unrealistic. From experience, though, he'd found it fairly easy. Maybe it was just because he was lucky; maybe it was because of the two beautiful, wonderful people who'd somehow both fallen in love with him. 

Whatever the reason, Ash came on his tongue just as Larry came between his buttocks. He clutched the bedsheets beneath him tightly as they used his body to ride out their orgasms. 

He was greeted by the sight of the loving faces of his girlfriend and boyfriend when the blindfold was finally removed. Larry looked relaxed, even for him; Ash wore nothing but a loving smile. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

Sal smiled at both of them. "Yeah. Better than ever." 

Aftercare, for them, involved sandwiching Sal between them, cuddling him, kissing his shoulders and face, as they praised him up and down. This session was no different; as always, Ash was the big spoon, while Larry allowed Sal to cushion his face against his pecs. 

_How did I get this lucky?_ was the last thought he remembered having just before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
